The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to browser cookies.
Many systems use browser side session tokens to validate a user's session. Idle timeouts vary widely across the industry to prevent idle terminal threats. Persistent cookies have a natural expiration time, whereas in-memory cookies do not, and never expire unless the user closes the browser.